


Mortal Kombat: Son of the Dragons Bonus Chapters

by AlexanderValkyrieDarkov



Series: Son of the Dragons [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderValkyrieDarkov/pseuds/AlexanderValkyrieDarkov
Summary: These are extra chapters that didn't quite make the final cut of the story. Fun little what ifs
Series: Son of the Dragons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196033





	1. Fall of an Empire pt. 1

Alexander Valkyrie Darkov had wandered away from his team while in Outworld and was drawn to the people of Outworld. As he walked the slums, he saw what appeared to be a bard, if his memory of Dungeons and Dragons served him right, who was five feet eleven inches in height. Alex had a soft spot for music and loved when music was used to tell a story. The bard had coffee hair and amber eyes, and he played upon a lute. His voice was that of a trained singer and he smiled as Alex approached him. He began

“Hello weary traveler, you strike me, an admirer, of ancient lore with a penchant I see for old history as you’ve never heard it told before.”

Alex looked as young children and slightly older teens joined him. Adults working paused to listen as the bard continued. 

“It’s a familiar tale of a once-mighty king but the story you know Goes much deeper, so Sit back as I tell you and sing.”

There was a pause for music and once more the bard’s voice sounded to the young Black Dragon whose heart had been hurt by one, he trusted

“There once was a boy with hair dark as coal Who had eyes of a bright burning red Courageous and strong, it was not very long ‘til the crown was bestowed on his head.”

Alex could tell right away that this was a tale about Shao Kahn, but he continued to listen as no one interrupted the bard

“For the king in the North had to be a great force to survive all the harsh elements but the power he held from the keep where he dwelled would lead to his people’s lament.”  
:: Classic. ::

Alex thought as he listened

“But there was a time when his rule was kind when the kingdom was wealthy and thrived someone caught his eye, and he soon realized, that he wanted a wife by his side.”  
Alex saw the people smile fondly at that and he listened

“He thought all was right, they saw eye to eye, a priestess from a Southern ally. His heart had grown fond, as they fostered a bond, That the world could not ever defy.”

The people then began to join in as if they were trying to tell him something more beyond a known part of the song

“Grand Regent”  
“Unequaled”  
“Transcendent”  
“Eternal”

The bard smiled at Alex and continued to sing

“Both hearts longing for simple love to soar but nothing’s simple for kingdoms and kings. What stands certainly? For eternity? Fear what a veiled future brings.”

Alex had to admit he too was afraid of what even tomorrow could bring for him. The bard continued 

“One thing’s for sure, As the ages move on the harshest of debts Is to live with regret So chase what you love, or you’ll find it’s departed and gone…”

Alex felt strange as he listened to the song, his vision blurred for but a moment. He was scared that the fruit he had been given was poisoned but his vision cleared, and he saw the world as it had once been. The bard’s voice still clear but now he gave way to others as sweet music played a woman who looked like him approached the Palace of Outworld with another person, five foot nine in height with long black hair. The woman six foot two in height with his same onyx hair and sapphire eyes sang

“The North is beautiful, the land at rest so peacefully Why did we wait so long to travel up to see?”

The shorter woman smiled and sang

“Oh yes, it’s overdue, but now we’re making history to draw much closer ties and join our people’s as they’re meant to be.”

They were met by a younger Shao Kahn, who still had a head of the same onyx hair he has along with those same crimson eyes

“My warmest welcome to you dears, I hope safe travels brought you here Come feast your eyes, there’s much to show, of our oasis in the desert.”

Shao Kahn and his people, then happy, free, and well-fed sang 

“Shining crystal peaks, down to the frozen ground below We’ve worked the stifling earth and reaped the bounty that we’ve sown.”

The other woman, an Edienan Alex now realizes sang

“My lord, you’re much too kind... you needn’t go through such fanfare, you’ve clearly marked your reign with acumen and care,”

The Earthrealmer, as Alex noted sang

“No wait, we’ve just arrived, I’m sure we still have much to see, lead on, oh gracious king, acquaint us with your kingdom’s majesty.”

Shao Kahn with a smile on his face, and no helmet, Alex just noted, sang 

“Why not, it’s time to celebrate Our nations joined to commemorate A future gilt in brightest gold, forged here amongst the summer heat.”

Everyone, even the bard and the people of the present sang the next bit as Alex watched both the love and the soon coming betrayal

“Gleaming in the sun our colors shine in every hue We’ve fought off every foe and seen our troubles through Standing side-by-side, three nations fortunate and free, A righteous empire spanning sea to sea!

It felt interesting to hear a Guitar solo play out yet not a soul cared in the slightest as the happiness could not be denied as everyone, and now Alex sang along with those of the past as he watched Shao Kahn show his new allies around 

“Gleaming in the sun our colors shine in every hue We’ve fought off every foe and seen our troubles through Standing side-by-side, three nations fortunate and free, A righteous empire spanning sea to sea”

Alex watched the past unfold before his eyes by some strange bardic magic. He was grateful but he didn’t quite understand what was occurring. More like why, as he was not anyone special…at least he did not think that.


	2. Fall of an Empire pt. 2

Alex watched as night fell and the Earthrealm female looked out on the plaza from the throne room balcony. She sang

“Finally, we end a long and busy day, let the moon rise, slumber all the world away watch the colors dance from the vast and great unknown now, for once it feels like I am not alone.”

She smiles as turns toward Shao Kahn who was listening to her golden voice, much like his own as she sang to him

“Through all the pain and strife, on these crossroads of life, we’ve finally met to make the journey side by side.”

A Viola solo could be heard by Alex’s ears, though he could not find the source, it did not bother the Kahn or his love as he walked over to her and sings

“After all this time, the long and distant years, Fate has finally brought us both together here.” 

He had closed the distance as he smiles at her happy as he continues

“No more royal talks, or visiting through charms, Soon I’ll always hold you tightly in my arms.”

The two sang, and even danced a slow dance together

“Through all the pain and strife, on these crossroads of life, we’ve finally met to make the journey side by side.”

Alex saw the plain pewter ring as the Kahn gave it to the female who smiled and cried only nodding her consent.

“As all the world is right Our future’s shining bright the heavens waltz with the auroras in the night”

Shao Kahn smiled and sang

“So much to do, a wedding to muse! I’ll talk to you soon, once I break the news.”

The female smiled and sang

“Go, and take your time, my lovely future groom Soon we’ll make that journey walking side by side.”

The bard’s voice cut in as he lamented what came next for the couple

“Those days in the empire, Her sister, saw an instance, of what it was as a fleeting desire and not their true fire or the wedding bells’ ringing applause and so she hoped to stop things as they are but her failure to see their true love, so deep would leave an unhealable scar...”

Alex saw the Edienan woman pull Shao Kahn aside and sang

“Darana, come sit here It’s become quite clear You’ve let your heart grow far too fond.”

Shao Kahn looked perplexed and he questioned

“How can you say this? Don’t we deserve bliss? Is it a crime to share a bond?”

In a sort of back and forth, they sing

“You know that is not the way”  
“Can we never love, never just disobey?”  
“Duty takes priority”  
“But she is a queen, the same royalty”  
“Bound by her mortality.”  
“That doesn’t matter, at least, not to me”  
“But it will”  
“Even still”  
“You must know that”

The Edeinan appeared to have alter motives for stopping this but was trying to be helpful

“Heavy is the crown we wear It is the price, the burden we bear Stop this or else it will break your heart”

Shao Kahn seemed to falter and replied 

“Heavy is the crown we wear Why must it be, the burden I bear? How can I live with a broken heart?”

The viola solo from before played as the Kahn walked back to find the Earthrealmer who now walked in the garden as she found roses growing in the garden. She smiles at him as he returns, she sings

“Why hello my dear, I thought that you had gone”

Shao Kahn looks forlorn and sings

“Yes, I did but now we need to talk.”

She sits down on a bench beckoning him to join her with a smile, he continues to sing

“I have been thinking, my heart’s been sinking, and I don’t think we can go on.”

She stood up and turned to face him questioning

“What are you saying? You must be playing... What could have changed, what did I do wrong?”

Like before they tit for tat as she slips into madness

“Please, you do not share the blame”  
“Tell me that you’re wrong, that we are still the same”  
“It’s already killing me”  
“Or was it the “queen”, my dear “sister’s” decree?”  
“I’ll watch you grow old and gray”  
“I don’t have to die, there still might be a way”  
“But you will”  
“Even still”  
“You must know that”

The female sang anger raising

“Heavy is the crown we wear why just discard the life we could share? Must we flee before eternity?

Shao Kahn sang a very different man from the so-called tyrant everyone knew

“Heavy is the crown we wear missing the short-lived life that we share Left to grieve for all eternity.”

She then sang her warning

“Heavy is the crown we wear at any cost, I’ll take it and bear Darana, I will never let you go…

Shao Khan shook his head before he continued pleading 

“Heavy is the crown we wear That is the cost, the burden I bear, Rena, please, you have to let me go…”  
The bard in a forlorn voice lamented what had just unfolded before Alex’s eyes, a broken love yet, things went awry, for all involved.

“And so, he left her both of them silent and destitute her spirit maligned, it ravaged her mind which started to twist and unwind...”

Alex looked confused as he heard the bard’s words, unsure of what they meant or why they had been said as he watched from his fixed spot as the past played out before him. The Edeinan smiled as she sang

“All goes according to my plan. That Earthrealmer really should have known not to be so trusting with her love. Now to her, the woes shall fall. Outworld’s king shall soon be mine as it was meant to be. We shall command the wonderous empire the realms have ever seen. When it is just him and I.”

Alex felt sick hearing this plot against the Kahn and his chosen love.


	3. Fall of an Empire pt. 3

Alex watched as Rena lamented in the dark surrounded by a ritual aided by that familiar and loathsome sorcerer Quan Chi. He growled as Rena sang

“My midnight angel how could you leave me here alone, your love is made blind by stories divined to force you to leave me behind.”

She questions her so called Sister and her role

What exactly is her aim? Does she think this is just a game? And to cast on me the blame for lighting a lover's flame.

She with a look of danger in her eyes she continues 

“Well she can’t keep you away, drop us both into dismay, whatever the heavens say, we’ll be joined as one, one day.”

She smirks and says

“If being with him means divine ascension if I must cross the banshee, then I’ll do what must be done. I’ll claim his love, at any cost!”

At the same time a voice spoke

“And from the black veil, He channeled his power to the stone.”

Rena sang again

“Oh, jewel of the night, the giver of life, grant me dominion o’er the light”

A Guitar solo plays before Rena and Quan Chi both start to chant in this next bit. A back and forth creating a spell unto its self as they contuine

“As the candles cry in pain”  
“Their echoes carry softly”  
“Shadows fall before her name”  
“As light bows down before her”  
“One by one their embers wane”  
“They dim while hers grows brighter”  
“Feed the fire, the violet flame”  
“The flame that burns eternal”

Quan Chi smirks as the ritual works and he chants 

“Rena! Arise, Rena!”

Rena smirks as she looks at her now immortal body, unaware of the fact Quan Chi has worked it so that he can control her and kill her if need be. She then with a grin and sings

“Now I am free of any limitations, he can see what I’ve become, into love we can succumb We’ll fight through the warmth, at any cost!”

She paused and questioned

“But will I meet my sister’s expectations? Would she still see us apart, never change her empty heart then peace will be lost, at any cost!”

Shao Kahn was surprised to see Rena return. She looked regal and now immortal he sings

“Oh, my queen, what miracle is this? Here I thought we’d share our final kiss now to see you draped in onyx cloak, you cannot know the joy it brings”

Rena smiles and sings

“How could I just let you slip away? When, no matter what, I’d find a way nothing known could disagree, and keep you away from me.”

They sang together

“Why spend these ages trapped in loneliness?”  
“Why should it be?”

As one they sang

“When we could rule as regents of the darkness”

Rena smiled and continued

“Think of how the world could really be why should light command the raven sea? Why should shadows hide away, when they give light its stay.”

Shao Kahn looked confused as he and Rena sang in a disharmony

“When it’s the banshee that should bow down to us!”  
“What do you mean?”  
“And fall before the regents of the dark”  
“Rena, please answer me.”

Rena smiled and realized

“Every blessing has its cost, Though I bear its every weight, I will face this “queen’s” accost We’ll be forced to separate, and face her wishes handed down as fate It can be just you and me, Once we’re finally left alone, We’ll command eternity! We can shape it as our own, as we both share the seat of darkness’ throne”

The Guitar solo allowed Alex a chance to collect his thoughts and process what he saw. Rena ascended with the Elder Gods’ notice and her mind was now twisted. And if he saw that statue before, she was Kahnum along side Shao Kahn, who now sang

“Do you understand the words you say? Must this spell have led your mind astray? Wait there safe beloved queen, I’ll find the cure and bring”

They than sang together 

“Then once I have you back, we can profess,”  
“Soon you will see”

Their final notes hung in the air

“Eternal love as regents of the darkness!”

Alex watched then as what began to transpire the truth of the holy matter, rather unholy matter. Rena sought to be with Shao Kahn ever eternal despite her frail mortality. He could tell the Kahn loved her even still. He was not giving up on his beloved and knew what had to be done. He had to find some way to save her. He confronted the Edeinan singing

“Look what your piety has wrought driven her into recklessness through some strange helm she brought on a curse while trying to ascend!”

She looked with concern but answered singing

“If she has dabbled in this way how am I the one that you condemn? Whatever price could she have paid? Do you even know what you defend?”

Alex was left to watch as all they had built began to crumble and break. Something was wrong, something was off, as it turns the tale proved to be real. Alex did not understand why this was going in this way but here it was. More so true was the strange feeling he got. That the reason for this was that he had some unknown past and they knew and were trying to tell him. He sang in question

“What is this you are trying to say? What words are unbid? Please I need to know, why you torment me with these phantoms of the past. Please, I want to understand. Help me see what it is you want me to know. How can I see the message so vailed by shadow, I am uncertain why I was chosen of all you could have shown this great yet unpleasant truth to?”

Alex did not get his answers as he hoped but a warm calm washed over him, and he felt as if he could contuine.


	4. Fall of an Empire pt. 4

Rena with her legions of Spartan soldiers below sang, and ordered

“March now, ever faster, this is war against divinity!”

Her legions answered her call

“Oh please, release!”

Rena laughed and sang

“She will see every soul I’ve mastered as their shadows fall and bow to me!”

They replied with Rena answering   
“Bow to her!”  
“And my Kahn!”

Alex watched all three players then sing aloud 

“We cannot stand apart like kingdoms divided by your arrogant heart! So, you’ll stand there and fight? Believing you really know what is and what isn’t is right!”

The Edeinan then continued to Shao Kahn

“Now you have seen the reason why we must rise above their mortal ways it turns corrupted when we try you must leave these feelings in the past!”

Shao Kahn shook his head before singing

“It doesn’t matter what you say, all I see is error in her haste then once I fix the fault she made, you will see the ages that we last!”

Rena sang and demanded

“Feed me greater power, know your lives will pay to make the change!”

They replied

“Our queen, rising”

Rena continued

“When she wanes soon the north sun will replace the banshee in great exchange”

They sing with Rena replying

“Great exchange”  
“For my reign!”

Once more all three sang with all their passion and hearts as they prepared to work in their way to victory

“We cannot stand apart like kingdoms divided by your arrogant heart! So, you’ll stand there and fight? Believing you really know what is and what isn’t is right!”

Rena sings once more and with her powers raising sings

“Soon she’ll face us since I’ve lost my mortal chains now who’ll fear death when just two of us remain”

A Guitar solo lets Alex gather his thoughts things were starting to make sense now. Everything he ever knew was some version of the truth or a flat out lie and this was proving it. He saw Outworld preparing to help Edeina as Earthrealm began to prepare for war. This was not what he had been told prior. He listened as all three sang again

“We cannot stand apart like kingdoms divided by your arrogant heart! So, you’ll stand there and fight? Believing you really know what is and what isn’t is right!

Alex heard everyone sing at this point but could not bring himself to add his voice not this time this was to saddening to sick. He listened and feared what was coming

“We cannot stand apart like kingdoms divided by your arrogant heart! So, you’ll stand there and fight? Believing you really know what is and what isn’t is right!”

The bard’s voice sang forlorn what transpired and was to come, and Alex’s heart ached wanting the truth but feared it even

“As weeks did pass, and the Kahn carried on, growing more withdrawn.”

In a moment he saw Shao Kahn’s descent into what he would become, as the bard sang

“Her sister saw, the painful tears in his eyes and empathized.”

Alex thought there maybe a ray of hope yet in this story as the bard sang

“They took her back, to a far and distant place searching for embrace.”

Alex looked disheartened and the bard continued 

“And truly hoped there was an answer too, for all their sakes, that she might break, their heavy chain…”

Alex watched as a man who looked like Rena lead a few Spartans who had little to their names. He approached the Edienan and Shao Kahn for help pleading  
“Forgive us please, we’ve come so far, there’s nowhere else to go”  
“Sanctuary!”

He continued 

“But if you are her Kahn, then you should know the truth!”

Many sing 

“All the gems and the coal”  
“Every mare and every foal”  
“Toil on under the weight of their shackles!”  
“We once lived so proud and free!”  
“But now the dark and vicious queen”  
“Has their minds captured in shadow and enslaved!”

They all sing as one their pleas to the two and it shocks and saddens Alex that it came to this. This was so different from the history he knew, it had to be flavored for the drama, it had to be. It just could not be. He could believe Shao Kahn the Tyrant, but not the hero. No. This was not right. Was it?

“So we come to call on you only then will they make it through Save us! For only you can save us! From the shadow queen.”

The Edienan then turned to Shao Kahn and sang

“Darana, what say you? It’s your path to choose knowing what we might have to do.”

She continued 

“We cannot delay, though I feel dismay, we both know there’s no other way.”  
A Trumpet solo let Alex think and he cried knowing that this False Queen caused all this, and they were all blind. If he ever met her, he’d end her. Shao Kahn then answered

“Forgive me please, she's gone too far, I truly didn't know.”

He paused rising and then sang

“Above all else, my duty lies with all of you.”

The two sang

“Then it’s time to prepare,”  
“By the rain and by the air”  
“We must march upon the gates of her empire”

They continued

“With the magic we face,”  
“A wicked evil she’s embraced”  
“We must fight to set the spartan people free!

The Edeinan and the others except Shao Kahn sang next

“So, we go, to heed the call. Knowing we must free them all! Save them! For she must fall, to save them!

With a sad tone in his voice Shao Kahn finished

“From what she’s become”

Alex cried and still could not understand until he questioned again raising his voice to sing

“Why torment me with these phantoms of the past? Why is it I you show these to? Who am I that I need to see?”

The Bard answered him and sang

“You are their son, our Aurora Prince.”


	5. Fall of an Empire pt. 5

Alex cried and still could not understand until he questioned again raising his voice to sing

“Why torment me with these phantoms of the past? Why is it I you show these to? Who am I that I need to see?”

The Bard answered him and sang

“You are their son, our Aurora Prince.” 

Once more everyone sang

“Grand Regent”  
“Unequaled”  
“Transcendent”  
“Eternal”

Upon seeing the armies of Outworld and Edenina Rena sang

“Oh, what a sight to see, that you would offer up your armies and renounce your sovereignty.”

She taunted and sang

“At least hold onto your dignity and just surrender yourself and your power willingly”

She continued

“We revoke your infernal doctrine renounce the mantle you have laid. Your laws, your rule, will be forgotten, as your light is left to fade!”

Rena and all others on her side sing as one

“Heaven's fury raining down kneel before the aurora’s crown banshee and shadow both will bow  
living as my Kahn and I allow.”

A Guitar solo lets Alex degust this as the Edenian sings

“How could you fall to this, that you would desecrate your kingdom, bring them into this abyss”

She cries 

“Reverse this curse that afflicts them all, or in this battle you face, I promise, you will fall!”

She then continues allowing her plans to unfold

“Your emotions have left you blinded; would you just throw this peace away? Tonight, it ends, so lose their bindings, don’t prolong this sad display!”

The Edeinan and her armies sing as one

“Heaven's fury raining down cast aside this corrupted crown, you forsake your royal vows, for a crime I simply can’t allow!”

Another Guitar solo gives Alex the chance to think before he hears Rena, now revealed to be his mother sings

“Know that in the end, you can’t make us relent, we won’t let you take away our love again! For above all else, it’s the only covenant I would ever keep and follow to my grave.”

As now revealed, his father Shao Kahn sings 

“Once I simply thought that we could rise above, all the trials that we might face together but this dark descent, consumed the one I love return to me, before this brings the end” 

He then sings 

“Heaven's fury raining down we can’t ignore our heavy crowns”

The Kahn and his people sing as one

“We can make it work somehow if your pride would only just allow”

A Guitar solo breaks this for Alex watching his parents at their most divided making him wonder where this falls in history before he hears his mother sing

“You sacrifice your fate, abandon our future, you choose to desecrate, and let our love fade away”

She continues

“But you won’t win this day, despite your treachery no matter what you say, the empire belongs to me.”

She turns and says the spell

“Come to the darkness, all who have offered up of their souls to me into the starless desert, you’ll follow  
your true and rightful queen”

Once more she says

“Come to the darkness, all who have offered up of their souls to me into the starless desert, you’ll follow your true and rightful queen”

Her legions sing 

“Come to the darkness, all who have offered up of their souls to me into the starless desert, you’ll follow your true and rightful —"

The scene faded back to the present and the Bard sang 

“With her final defiance the empire was all swept away their spirits were drained, as her own soul was stained and suffer together her fate.”

He sang forlorn, lamenting their fate

“To lie in wait, outside time, far behind, shadow’s veil for in their return, deep within they will yearn that their spartan hearts may prevail”

He then sang 

“Heavy is the crown he wears knowing the cost, the sadness he bears left to ache while weeping for her fate”

Hinting to what really occurred

“Perhaps one day the shadow will be sent away when light will have won, maybe there in the sun the queen will revive in its rays.”

He sings once more 

“One thing's for sure, as the ages move on, the harshest of debts is to live with regret, so chase what you love and fight on, for the one, that you lost…” 

The words hung in the air as Alex cried saddened. He did not fully understand until he was touched on the shoulder by the Earthrealm mercenary Erron Black, whom he met earlier, he looked at him and the Cowboy could tell what just occurred.

“So, yah eard te ruth eh?”

Alex could only nod before he gulped and said

“Is it true? That I am Shao Kahn’s son? The Aurora Prince, as they call me?”

Erron looked at him and knew it was true. He sighed and nodded

“Aye kid ya re is highness. Ey got to keep yah away from Kotal. He fixin’ to kill ya, cause ya the spittin’ image of ya pa.”

Alex shivered but then he asked

“If this is true then how am I even here?”

Erron nodded understanding Alex’s confusion before he admitted. 

“What you saw was one thousand years back from the first Mortal Kombat tournament Liu Kang took part in. When she did that spell the ancient helm, she wore was left behind, the very one your father wore.”  
“Splains a lot…”

Alex remarked before Erron was joined by a lizard and some male in robes. Lizard spoke first 

“We must go. Kotal has put the others on a boat.”

The robed man agreed saying

“We agree. They must be freed they are friends of Our Aurora Prince.”

Alex then knew his team was in danger and Cassie would be very unhappy with him for wandering off. Alex looked at the three and asked

“So, what is the plan to getting them free?”

Not a one had a plan, but Alex soon had one and spoke with them on it and they agreed.


End file.
